Kagome and her Twin Sister
by blackfire93
Summary: Kagome has a twin sister, Mystique who is complete opposite of Kagome. They are extremely close but extremely different, Mystique is done with School and Collage she all ready has three Master degree's, she is a black belt in Karate and she has won twice in the National MMA (Mixed Martial Arts) Contest. She's pretty protective of Kagome. They go through the well.. what happens!
1. Chapter 1

Dear journal,

I can't believe all of the things that have happened since I last wrote in you. I have to tell you everything, let me start at the beginning ok? First remember how I told you that me and my twin sister Kagome were complete opposites? Yeah apparently our being opposites extends to our taste in guys as well and not just clothes, music, attitude and brains.

I love my sister but sometimes she just makes me want to scream, she's such a girly girl, and the outfit that she where's for school. I'm so glad that I'm done with school and college and have three Master Degrees. But I digress.

Everything started on the night of our fifteenth birthday. We were allowed to stay out late with friends and when we got home we heard something rattling in the well house, Kagome wanted to go get Jii-chan but I told her to stop being such a scaredy-cat and to stay behind me. We walked to the well house and went inside only to see our cat Buyo fall into the well. I rolled by eye's and Kagome laughed as we went and got a ladder.

I went down first but Buyo hissed at me, having always liked Kagome more, so I told Kagome to come down and get him. She came down and picked him up I followed behind her to make sure that she didn't fall backwards while she struggled with our fat cat up the ladder. She had just placed Buyo on the ground when the ladder rungs broke and we fell down into the well. There was a bright pink light that surrounded Kagome, and a crimson light surrounded me and just like that we were taken out of the world we were born into and put in the past. The Feudal Era Japan, and that's where this story begins to get wacky.


	2. Chapter 2

I blinked trying to get the spots out of my eyes from the bright crimson light that had surrounded me. When the spots finally cleared I saw that I was alone in the well and I begin to worry, Kagome was all alone and she couldn't defend herself very well.

"_What are you doing down there?"_ A little boy's voice asked from above me. I looked up and was very surprised to see that the instead of the old wooden well roof, I could see the bright blue sky, I could just barely see a head of white or silver hair and a pair of golden eye's peering over the edge of the well.

"_I'm not really sure." _I replied honestly before looking at the sides of the well. I would be able to get up if I could just get a toe hold… I was so concentrated on keying up my body that I didn't notice a larger shadow falling over me and a man with long white hair up in a high ponytail and golden eye's peering down at me.

I took a deep breath and stepped back up against the back of the well, then I shoved off, jumping slamming the toes of my foot into the dirt of the side of the well, giving me a leverage where I jumped to the left and did the same until I jumped over the top of the well. _"It's a good thing I was wearing my steel toed combat boots." _I said more to me then the boy who I turned to look at, only to find to my great surprise that he had grown into a tall man with what looked like a fluffy white boa over both of his shoulders and he was wearing …a white dress? I was a little confused but dismissed it in favor of asking him the question that was burning on the tip of my tongue.

"_Okay how did you get so tall so fast?"_ I asked the guy who was looking at me with a mixture of surprise, curiosity and distrust. He laughed at my question and his distrust lessened as he moved to the side and I saw what looked like a miniature copy of him. _"Oh. That would explain it."_ I said feeling a little stupid before I realized that I was in the middle of a clearing surrounded by a forest, the well was smack in the center of the clearing. I felt my eyebrow twitch upward as I took in the new scenery, and then remembered that I hadn't introduced myself to these two. I turned my attention back on them and realized that the tall guy wasn't wearing a dress as I had first thought but he was wearing a white shirt that seemed to flow into a pair of very fluffy white pants I realized I wasn't the only one staring curiously, they were both curiously staring at my clothes, a pair of black basketball shorts with a black tank-top and a crimson red scooped neck T-shirt that fell off of both my shoulders my metal chain belt completed my look, which apparently they had never seen before.

I felt the older one looking at my chest a little too long and waved my had in front of his face, _"Hey pal, my eyes are up here." _I said sarcastically with a little disgust at the pervert. _"I apologize for staring but I was looking at your necklace." _The man said his face tinged slightly red, I looked down and sure enough my necklace had fallen out of my shirt. _"Oh."_ I said feeling only a little sorry for embarrassing him. _"My names Mystique, but my friends call me Mist." _I said realizing that I hadn't introduced myself properly yet. _"My name is Inu-no-Taisho and this is my son, Shesshomaru." _

"_Nice to meet both of you. Now not to be rude but can you tell me where the heck I am?"_ I asked knowing without a doubt and a slowly growing dread that I was definitely not in 21st Century Japan anymore. Both of them tilted their heads to the side and gave me a look of confusion, the little boy spoke this time. _"What do you mean where you are? And why are you wearing such funny clothes? And how come you smell so weird? And why are you not scared to be in the presence of two powerful dog demons?" _ The boy said his voice curious and demanding at the same time.

I felt my eyebrow twitch up again at his demanding tone and his weird question, _"What do you mean weird clothes? You two are the ones' wearing dresses!" _I stated in a 'duh' tone. Then the rest of what he said hit me and I felt my head tilt to the side, _"What do you mean I'm in the presence of two dog demons? The only other people in this clearing are you two and neither of you look like a dog to me." _I stated.

The older guy who had introduced himself as Inu-no-Taisho seemed to realize that I was honestly confused so he motioned for me to sit down, after a minute of sizing him up, I did. To my surprise Shesshomaru came over and boldly sat in my lap. After a second of hesitation I wrapped my one arm around his waist and played with his hair with the other as Inu-no-Taisho begin to explain everything, from the facts that he gave me I realized I must be in Feudal Japan, in the Sengoku period.

I wondered if this could possibly be a dream, then I realized that there was no way I could possibly dream up these two or the fact that they were 'dog demons' whatever that meant. I asked Ino-no-Taisho what he meant by 'dog demon' which prompted a several hour long tale of demons and all of the different types and how they had different powers and humans were usually scared of them. I stayed silent for a couple of minutes after Inu-no-Taisho was done speaking trying to wrap my head around all of this new information, it seemed unrealistic but I somehow knew that it was all real.

I felt something warm and heavy fall back onto my chest and looked down in surprise to see Shesshomaru had fallen asleep on me. Despite all that I had just learned I couldn't help but smile at the innocent expression on his face, he reminded me of the baby brother I had once had, and without thought I leaned down and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"_It seems as if my son has placed his trust in you. And since I have no reason not to trust you as well, would you like to come with us? If you have no other place to go that is." _ Inu-no-Taisho said. I was surprised by his offer and I thought it over before remembering that Kagome to had been surrounded by a light and I didn't know where she was. _"I would like to but I have a twin sister and I'm not sure where she is. She might yet appear here and I don't want her to be alone." _ I said.

Inu-no-Taisho looked thoughtful for a second, _"I understand your not wanting to leave here but I do not smell anyone besides you and us. How about if I have someone come by here weekly to see if there's any other scent coming from the Bone Eaters Well?" _He replied. I thought that offer over and then nodded, I decided that I could trust these two and since I didn't know how I had gotten here or how to get back I might as well go with them. Also I knew Inu-no-Taisho would keep his word, for some reason I just felt that I could trust him.

"_I accept your offer." _ I said. Inu-no-Taisho smiled and then leaned down picking up his son before turning to go. I got up and followed him, I was taller than Kagome by several inches but even with my longer legs I had to take a step and a half to match Inu-no-Taisho's stride.

On our way to his place where ever that was we begin to talk, he asked me about my clothes and after hesitating for a second I told him the truth, about me being from a different time. He was surprised and very curious about the future, so after I made him promise to never reveal what I told him to anyone else, I told him about the future. He asked me if there was any demons that lived in the future and I honestly didn't know, which I told him.

Slowly I begin to tire and by the time the moon was fully out I was exhausted. Inu-no-Taisho seemed to sense this and he stopped and told me to rest. By now I completely trusted him, and as soon as I laid down I was out.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

I woke up suddenly, something was wrong, I lay still and kept my breathing even trying to figure out what was going on. Something warm and small was wrapped around my waist and what felt like a head was snuggled into my stomach. I was just about to throw the thing or person off of me when everything from the day before rushed back into my head. I felt my body which had unconsciously stiffened, relax as I realized that it must be Shesshomaru snuggled up against me. I could hear birds chirping in the background and a cool breeze blew up against me. I yawned and opened my eye's wondering where Inu-no-Taisho was and was surprised to see the sun was only just rising. _**"Darn inner alarm clock!"**_ I mentally thought with a scowl, before trying to slowly sit up so I didn't disturb Shesshomaru.

Inu-no-Taisho was nowhere to be scene, but I knew that he must be somewhere close by, probably hunting. I tried to unwrap Shesshomaru's tail, which I had first mistaking for a boa, which was wrapped around my waist, but Shesshomaru started to wake up so I gave up trying and just lay back down after a couple of minutes of watching the clouds I grew bored and instead decided to study Shesshomaru. I hadn't really looked closely at either of them the day before but now I realized just how adorable the kid was. He had a blue crescent moon in the center of his forehead, long white hair two magenta strips on both cheeks, his face was delicately shaped and to be honest he looked like a living doll, he was wearing the same clothes as his dad but his feet were bare and he had two magenta strips on both hands, as well as claws on his hands and feet.

After a few minutes I heard someone approaching and I knew that it couldn't be Inu-no-Taisho since he didn't make a sound when he walked.

I picked up Shesshomaru who thankfully didn't stir and stood up his tale still firmly wrapped around my waist, his head now resting on my shoulder. I quickly walked over to the forest and walked several feet in before picking a large tree and hiding behind it peeking out a bit from its huge trunk. I was unsure of who was approaching and I would rather not take any chances in this strange place.

It's a good thing I hide when I did, three men cleared the small hill not twenty feet away from me, I thought they were human until I saw them begin to sniff the air. They all turned to look at me and they started walking my way, growling and laughing one even taunted me. _"Come out, come out, where ever you are human."_ One sang out with a chuckle._ "Give us the demon child and we will let you live."_ Another said.

I looked down at Shesshomaru, I had to protect him, he was just a child no matter his being a demon. I looked for a place to hide him and noticed a small hole in the roots of the tree I was hiding behind, it was just big enough to fit Shesshomaru's small body in there. He begin to wake up as I pulled his tale off of my waist but I had no choice, I shoved him into the hole feet first, as gently as I could, making sure to get him completely out of sight before I ran out from behind the trees.

I saw them look at me in surprise and in their surprise they hesitated just for a couple of seconds but that's all I needed. I pulled out the hunting knife I always kept strapped to me, just above my knee underneath my shorts. I knew that as demons they would be faster than me but hopefully with a little luck and all of my martial arts training I could get a sword from one of them and then kill them.

As I raced towards them everything slowed down and I mentally pictured everything that I was going to do within the next minute. **First I would go after the nearest demon who was reaching for his sword, sliding down feet extended as one does when sliding for home plate, I bring up my hunting knife and plunge it into his heart, while grabbing the swords handle and pulling it out as his body falls backwards to the ground dead, the second demon was on my right, bringing his sword down towards me, I flip myself up and over him, twirling in a 180 and cutting him in half, ducking I avoid the third demons sword and I bring up my sword piercing through his body and just to make sure I use my hunting knife to slice his throat finishing him off.**

After planning it in my head in that brief few seconds I went into action. My plan worked and I stood a minute later surrounded by three dead demon bodies. I felt someone coming at me from my left and with my adrenaline still pumping I went down backward, my back almost touching the ground while bringing up my steel-toed boots and kicking whoever it was just under the chin knocking them back several feet while I rolled backwards before jumping up, sword and knife ready, when I saw the long white hair and golden eye's.

I stopped just in the knick of time, I had almost thrown my hunting knife at Inu-no-Taisho. I took a deep breath trying to shake off the left over adrenaline, and stood up. _"Are you okay?" _I asked, not bothering to apologize, it's not that I was trying to be rude but he should have known better then to come at me after I had just got done fighting.

Inu-no-Taisho looked shocked and amazed as he slowly came towards me I guess he learned his lesson about approaching me quickly and without warning. _"How did you do that? You were moving as fast as a full demon." _Inu-no-Taisho said amazement in his voice. I blinked in surprise at that and shrugged, _"I dunno, I just wanted to protect Shesshomaru…oh!"_ Here I ignored him and turned back towards the tree where I had hid Shesshomaru only to see that he had crawled out and he must have seen the whole thing because he was giving me a look of amazement that rivaled his dads. Then a look of determination replaced his amazement and in the most command and serious voice a child could have he declared, _"You will be this Shesshomaru's mate!"_

I blinked, **"The heck is this kid talking about? Is he tripping?"** I thought. Then I turned to Inu-no-Taisho who was looking slightly amused and put off at the same time, _"Dude. Is your kid wack? And what's up with the whole 'this Shesshomaru' thing did you teach him that?"_ Then my stomach rumbled causing me to completely forget the previous subject in favor of my hunger. _"Hey I'm gonna try and find something edible if you wouldn't mind waiting here for a couple of minutes I might even be able to get some meat." _I said before turning and heading towards the forest. The sound of two growl's had me raise an eyebrow and turn slightly towards the sound, Shesshomaru was looking extremely put out his eyes were glowing crimson and the marks on his face were jagged and beside him his dad was looking the same way, their hair was floating in a breeze only the two of them seemed to feel.

I was going to turn back towards them but something stopped me, so instead I turned around and walked into the forest. What I didn't know was that by ignoring Shesshomaru I was challenging Shesshomaru's claim on me and by hunting for my own food I was challenging Inu-no-Taisho's position as alpha of our little group.


End file.
